1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable structure for an air-conditioning vent.
2. Description of Related Art
As people's standard of living standard improves, central air-conditioning with the features of energy saving, fuel saving, convenient use, and low noise gradually replaces general air-conditioning and it is used extensively in places such as hotel, office and family. The central air-conditioning is mainly composed of four basic components, respectively: a compressor, a condenser, a throttle and an evaporator, and these components are connected sequentially by a pipeline to form a closed system, and a refrigerant is filled into the system and circulated in the system. Through a change of physical state, and a heat exchange with the outside, the temperature of air can be regulated. Wherein, the evaporator is connected to a vent of each room or a local space, so that the cooled or heated air can be delivered to the outside through the vent.
A vent device installed at a corner or on a wall or ceiling is generally divided into two main types, respectively: a retractable type and a fixed type, wherein the vent device with a retractable structure can save transportation volume and lower transportation cost, as well as adjusting the ventilation by changing the level of expansion or contraction according to requirements.
A ceiling vent retractable ring structure as disclosed in P.R.C. Pat. Publication No. CN201866900U is a retractable air-conditioning vent structure for ceilings. This retractable air-conditioning vent structure for ceilings comprises a main body and a ring, and the main body includes an installing hole formed thereon, and the ring is installed in the installing hole and includes a notch with a width capable of passing through the ring transversally, and a circumferential edge of the ring is bent outwardly to form a folded edge capable of stopping the ring in the installing hole, and the external periphery of the ring installed at a position proximate to the other circumferential edge of the ring has a rib for limiting the displacement of the ring. In the present invention, the ring is designed with an open structure. By means of a different-direction dislocating compression of the ring, the diameter of the ring can be reduced in order to install the ring into the installing hole of the main body. By means of the effect of the bent edge and the rib, the ring can be limited in the installing hole and will not fall out easily. Therefore, the ring can be compressed into the main body for packaging and transportation and pulled out form the main body for installation and use without affecting the normal application. Such invention can reduce the packaging volume and lower the transportation cost. The patented invention just limits the assembly of the main body and the ring only, but has not mentioned the structural relation among the vane, the main body and the ring. In the prior art, the ring and the main body are separated for the transportation and storage of the vane. The retractable structure involves more components and a more complicated structure, after the ring and the main body are assembled, and thus each part has a higher manufacturing and assembling precision requirement. In addition, the structure must be packaged separately for transportation and storage, and thus incurring higher transportation and storage costs.